


Blessing and a Curse

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Series: A delicious arrangement [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Image, Eating Disorders, Insecurity, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: When Haxus finds out about Sendak's stuffing fetish, he becomes determined to gain weight and fulfill Sendak's ultimate fantasy. But he faces an uphill battle against his high metabolism, and he feels like he'll never be good enough for Sendak.





	Blessing and a Curse

Haxus’s stomach growled as Sendak brought the tray of food from the oven over to the table, and he licked a drop of drool from his lips. “Thank you. I’m starving,” Haxus said as Sendak placed the plate in front of him. He dug into the wings with his claws, devouring them as quickly as his mouth would allow.

Several bites in, he only stopped when he realized that Sendak was staring at him.

“Sorry,” Haxus muttered around a mouthful of meat, reaching for his napkin and wiping the sauce from the corner of his mouth.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to mind your manners around me,” Sendak chuckled. “In fact, I like seeing you let go of your inhibitions like that.”

“If you say so,” Haxus said with a shrug, and continued to tear into his dinner like a starved animal. In a few minutes, he had nothing left on his plate but a pile of bones, and Sendak still hadn’t touched his, captivated as he was by watching Haxus. Haxus tentatively pointed at Sendak’s plate and asked, “Uh… You going to eat that?”

Sendak laughed, and pushed the plate across the table to Haxus. “You can have it. I’ve got plenty more where that came from.” Sendak stood up and walked back into the kitchen. He brought with him another plate with a normal-sized portion for himself, and set down in front of Haxus the entire tray of meat he had cooked. Haxus’s eyes went wide at the sight of it.

“You made all this just for the two of us?” Haxus asked.

“Well, really, mostly for you. I’ve noticed that it takes a lot to keep up with your appetite,” Sendak commented.

Haxus blushed. He thought he was being mocked and should be embarrassed, but Sendak’s husky tone and half-lidded eye made Haxus feel like something else was on Sendak’s mind. “I do eat a lot, I guess,” Haxus said.

“Where does it all go? You’re so skinny,” Sendak said.

“I have a high metabolism,” said Haxus. The pace at which he shoved food into his mouth hadn’t slowed down, and he had to find moments to pause and talk while still trying to chew with his mouth closed.

“I can tell. It’s really hot,” Sendak purred.

This time, Haxus looked up, startled, with his cheeks stuffed with food. He swallowed his bite and croaked, “What?”

Sendak’s fur fluffed up around his neck, the equivalent of a blush on a thick-furred Galra. “It’s a little embarrassing to admit, but I have a feeding fetish. I like watching someone eat a lot and get stuffed. When we started dating, I didn’t think that you would be one to indulge that side of me, since you have such a slim figure. But I’ve come to notice that you have an appetite that surpasses your size.”

Sendak stood up and pushed his chair back from the table, and sidled over to Haxus’s side. He slid his arm over the back of Haxus’s chair and leaned down, placing his other hand on top of Haxus’s stomach. Haxus looked down and noticed that his belly was taut and swollen, and he could feel it churning with all the food he’d stuffed into it. It stretched against the buttons of his tight shirt, and bulged over the waistband of his pants.

Sendak’s palm moved up and down Haxus’s belly in a stroking motion, soothing the ache that was building inside it. “Mmm, so hard and round. It shows so much on your figure,” Sendak purred. He lifted Haxus’s belly, cradling the underside of it in his hand. “It makes me think of what you would look like if it were always this big. You would look so cute if you were a little plump around the middle, and if you keep eating like this, it just might happen…” He gave Haxus’s belly an emphatic squeeze, and nuzzled the soft tuft of his cheek against Haxus’s temple.

Haxus knew that Sendak was trying to flatter him, but his mind wandered in another direction. Did Sendak really want him to gain weight? Haxus had never gone through any serious changes in his body before; he looked about the same as he always had. A nagging insecurity in the back of his mind told him he wasn’t good enough for Sendak as he was. He had to fulfill every aspect of Sendak’s fantasy if he wanted to earn his place by Sendak’s side. 

Sendak did so much for him, and Haxus had always thought that it was obvious to everyone around them that Sendak was way out of his league. If there was anything he could do to make himself more attractive to Sendak, he owed him that. 

~ 

Haxus had thought he had a big appetite, but Sendak’s appetite for getting him stuffed was enough to push his limits. Once he found out that Haxus was interested in being fed and getting bigger for him, he spoiled Haxus with food several times a day. Haxus spent the day going from pleasantly sated to painfully stuffed, but when Sendak made love to him and fawned over his swollen belly, it made all the pain worth it. 

But every morning, the bulge disappeared, and there was no new softness to be found on Haxus’s scrawny waist. He knew that some Galra might view his high metabolism as a blessing, but to Haxus, it was a curse. He compulsively weighed himself every morning, and when nothing changed for a few months, he became desperate. 

Haxus found himself eating in secret, which meant he had to push himself even harder to stuff himself in front of Sendak when he was already full. He was constantly on the brink of making himself sick, struggling to keep his stomach from emptying its contents into the nearest toilet. Doing anything other than lying in bed upset his stomach, so when he wasn’t gorging himself, he spent the rest of his time sleeping.

After a particularly heavy seafood stuffing one evening, Haxus had passed out early. When he woke up, it was still dark outside, and Sendak was still dozing peacefully beside him.

Haxus lay on his back, and ran his hand over his belly. He felt the concave curve of his stomach, the way his ribs and hips jutted up underneath his skin, and he sighed. He felt his stomach growl, a hollow and demanding rattle. It was never too early for his first breakfast of the day.

First, Haxus stood up and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the light, and then stared down at the scale, daring it to defy him. He stepped on, and hung his head in defeat. Not an ounce had changed, even though he felt like he’d eaten so much last night that he was going to make himself explode. He ran his hands over his belly, patting and poking and pinching at it in an attempt to find some sliver of fat, but all he found was skin and bones. He tried pushing his stomach out to create a slight curve, but when he relaxed his muscles, it went back to being as flat as a board. 

Haxus switched off the light in the bathroom. He didn’t want to look at himself anymore. He padded softly back through the bedroom, careful not to wake Sendak, before sneaking down the hall to the kitchen. 

Haxus opened the door to the freezer. There, he found his secret stash, five gallons of ice cream in several different flavors. Looking at it made him feel sick to his stomach even though he was famished. He didn’t have a shred of dignity left, so he picked the biggest spoon he could fit in his mouth out of the drawer, and sat down cross-legged in front of the freezer and plunged the spoon directly into the tub of ice cream. 

The first tub went down fairly easily. He shoveled it into his mouth too quickly to notice that he was getting full. Once he paused to shove it into the trash can and take out another, he felt his stomach start to turn. If he was being reasonable, this would be the point when he would decide he was full and go back to bed to sleep it off. But he was determined to finish all the ice cream, if that was what it took to make Sendak happy.

Halfway through the second tub, his stomach started to cramp unbearably. He gave in to the pain and lay down on his side, still pushing spoonfuls of ice cream past his lips, albeit at a much slower pace. He stretched out his legs so that his stomach wouldn’t be curled up, and used his free hand to rub his distended abdomen. 

His round, bloated stomach was Sendak’s ideal, and a reminder of his own inadequacy. Haxus knew that it would only last for a few hours at most, and that broke him. He could never achieve permanent progress, and he would never be what Sendak desired. Haxus whimpered when a particularly sharp cramp twisted in his stomach, and it turned into stifled sobs. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to comfort himself with the sweet flavor of the ice cream, but it only tasted like failure. 

The lights flicked on above Haxus, and he let out a startled cry. His eyes burned in the sudden light, but he forced his eyes open and looked up at Sendak, standing in the hallway, rubbing his one good eye and yawning. “Haxus?” he said drowsily. “What are you doing here?”

Like an animal caught in a hunter’s trap, Haxus curled up around his tub of ice cream, as if he could hide what he’d done. He threw Sendak’s accusation back at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I woke up when I heard a noise. Then, I noticed you weren’t in bed next to me. I heard the sound coming from this room, and it sounded like you were crying,” Sendak explained. “Haxus, what’s wrong? Why are you eating ice cream on the floor?”

“I thought you wanted me to eat,” Haxus snapped back.

Sendak’s ears twitched in confusion. “What? What are you talking about?”

“You want me to get fat. But I can’t,” Haxus said, and his voice cracked. He choked back a sob. “My body stays skinny, no matter what. I’ll never be good enough for you.”

“Oh, Haxus,” Sendak cooed, and he kneeled down next to Haxus on the floor. He took the tub of ice cream from Haxus’s hands and put it back in the fridge, and then pulled Haxus into his lap. “Is that why you’ve been eating so much that you make yourself sick?”

“You noticed?” Haxus asked.

“I had a hunch,” Sendak replied. “You were sneaking around and hiding from me, and I found junk food that I know I didn’t buy in random places. And you’ve been sluggish all the time, like your stomach hurts.”

Sendak was more perceptive than he anticipated. Haxus confessed, “Alright, you caught me. I have been snacking in secret, because stuffing myself with you wasn’t enough. I’ve been at it for months and I still haven’t gained any weight. I’m sorry I can’t be what you want…”

“Haxus, stop,” Sendak said, pressing his lips against Haxus’s to shush him. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself like this over something I said. I never should have told you about my fetish if you were going to take it this far.”

“But I have to,” Haxus whimpered. “I have to live up to your fantasy, otherwise I feel like I’m letting you down.”

“Haxus. I love you, no matter how you look. I need you to believe that,” Sendak insisted. “When I said that you would look hot chubby, I didn’t mean that you don’t look hot now. You’re beautiful. I’m sorry I ever made you doubt that.” Sendak pulled Haxus into another kiss, just to make sure that he made himself clear. 

“You didn’t, Sendak. It’s not your fault,” Haxus admitted. “I’ve always felt like I’m not good enough for you. I thought that if I could do this one thing that makes you happy, then I would finally deserve you. But it wasn’t as easy as I thought.”

Sendak ran his hand over Haxus’s swollen stomach. “From now on, I only want you to eat as much as you want to eat, okay? I don’t want you to force yourself. I only enjoy you stuffing yourself as long as you enjoy it.”

“Okay,” Haxus sighed, leaning against Sendak’s chest. The gentle movement of Sendak’s palm against his stomach made the pain fade away, and he relaxed in Sendak’s arms. “But I still want you to be able to indulge your fantasies somehow. If I can’t do it, maybe I can find you someone who can.”

“You’re the only one I want, Haxus,” Sendak said. “Now, are you ready to go get some rest?” Haxus nodded. Sendak scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Haxus didn’t have a doubt that even if he were obese, Sendak would still be able to lift him like a sack of flour. Haxus had to admit that he was turned on thinking of Sendak taking care of him while fattening him up, even if it would never happen. 

Sendak set Haxus down in the bed, and then lay down beside him. He pulled the covers over both of them and spooned Haxus close to his chest. Sendak’s chin rested on top of Haxus’s head, nuzzling him, and he peppered kisses over the back of Haxus’s head and his ears. Haxus purred with pleasure, the ache in his stomach almost forgotten. 

Dawn was just breaking outside, beams of light filtering through the shutters. They had plenty of time to sleep in. Haxus interlaced his fingers with Sendak’s on top of his stomach, and the heavy feeling of fullness inside him lulled him to sleep.


End file.
